


Cakes Katanas and Video Games

by TobiTuna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I really have no idea, M/M, mass orgy, maybe some kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiTuna/pseuds/TobiTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no explanation for this.  Oh, wait, I do.  Because YAOI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me fail for not being a writer. >.

Living with three other 'gentlemen' in the same house was never a problem for Mr. Egbert.  

His son, John, and his friend, Dave, called you Dad.  Well, Dave was as much as a son to him as John is, even is he wasn't legally his son.  He taught the young previously mentioned Strider to watch his language, how to eat properly-not just junk foods and take out, mister-bathe regularly, and to be a proper gentleman.  Dave became a good man, even though his language slip up sometimes and he becomes very destructive when in a strife.  But he have improved to be much more calm in such situation.  And Mr. Egbert was proud of the improvements.  

The elder Strider was a different story.  He refuses to let go of his old ways.  He eats his fill of the greasy pizzas he orders and leaves the rest lying around his room.  Take outs stains his shirt.  He picks on the younger to start a strife.  He almost never picks up after himself and he was a head producer of a sex toy company.  Not to mention his language mirrors his personality.  Scummed up and dirty.  And Mr. Egbert was attracted to this man.  All the men of the house, really.

At exactly thirteen past two in the morning, he will come a knocking upon his door and step inside.  He would soil him with his black not-so-gentleman nature.  And Mr. Egbert would invite it, in a matter of fact, he looked forward to these late visits.  On some nights he would prepare himself and others he would lock the door to signal he didn't want to, and Bro would understand and leave the man alone.

But the younger ones were beyond more crafty.  At first he would deny them with a stern iron grip at the situation.  But they boys both proved him wrong, he did want it.  If Mr. Egbert won't take them, then they will do it to each other openly in front of the man.  John even managed to pull on the strings with Bro, making out on top of his lap in the living room.  Both not caring about stray eyes.  Dave watched, longing to join the fun.  That was all he could take.  He took Dave up to his room and gave what he was trying to accomplish.  


	2. Chapter 2

==> Be Egbert

Which one?  You do know there is two of them, right.

==> Oh my god

Hey, watch your fucking language.  Some people will take that as an offense to their religion.

==> We don't care

Well.  Rude much?

==>  Be Dad Egbert already.

You are Dad Egbert.

After being an asshole about it.

You were making breakfast as any other normal morning.  Well, until Dave came stumbling down the stairs with John shuffling after.  Last night, the boys came in at 11:48.  And Dave wanted to be the dominant of the three of you for a change.  He didn't do a very good job and it seems he isn't going to let his failure go.

"But, Dave," your son tried to reason, "I think you did a good job."

"I couldn't get you half hard in a reasonable time," he threw his hands into the air.

"Dave," you looked at him, "it's alright.  Your approach was very effective.  I am only years ahead of you to make that much of a difference."

He pouts, "You'd think I'd learn a few tricks from you at the least."

You hook an arm around his neck.  John joined by wrapping thin arms around your hips, rubbing your crotch.  You hissed at him to stop, but he continues on.  Bro came down the stars in time.  Dave turns off the stove and moved the pans out of the burners' way so nothing would burn.  Bro pulled you to sit on top the dinner table and invited your second friend out of your pants.  Dave took his place between your legs.  Bro worked you up a little more before Dave's lips swallowed you whole.  His gag reflex was trained to hold you down.  John crawled around you.  He steps up and over your spread legs.  Your vision filled with his tented under-shorts.  You curtly pulled his pants down, rubbing his length feather light, brushing a soft vein earning a moan from him.  You feel your breath hitch when Dave graze his teeth across your cock.  Your son moans when you stopped for that bare moment.  You hold his hips in place.  You kiss the tip slowly deepening it and hallow out your cheeks.

Dave's mouth jerked around you the moment Bro had grunted.  While you were taking John down, Bro had unpanted both Striders and had filled up Dave's butt.  He moans around your cock sending vibration through your body.  You almost moaned in response.  You kept it back and taste John's precum.  His fingers thread through your salting hair crying out, "Daddy~" ever so sweetly.  You felt John cum first.  He tried to pull back but your strong hands kept him in place to protect Dave's bobbing head.  Dave cummed over your knee.  He fell over, his job unfinished.  Bro placed a hand in his chest to keep him up and he set him aside and took John next the his younger brother.  

He kneels between your legs, flashing a smirk.  His tongue wiped over Dave's saliva.  Trained fingers cupped and played with your balls.  You returned the favor by toeing his.  You managed to get your foot between him and rubbed up and down his thigh and up his arse, neglecting him all together.  He whimpered when you both cummed around the same time.   He drips off your foot as you run down his chin.  He wiped his thumb over it and popped it into his mouth.  

Living with three gentlemen is hard.


End file.
